


Dlouhá noc v Paříži

by Patolozka



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Tragic Romance, World War II, inspired by Pierre et Luce
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patolozka/pseuds/Patolozka
Summary: Jaro 1944, Paříž, válka ještě neskončila. Toto je milostný příběh odehrávající se na jejím pozadí.





	1. I. část

**Author's Note:**

> Povídka je inspirovaná románem Petr a Lucie od Romaina Rollanda. Kdo se s ním setkal, a to jsme byli asi všichni, tak asi ví, kam to povede. A ano, přesně tam… Ještě nikdy jsem nic takové nenapsala. Nikdy jsem nic nesituovala do skutečné události a zejména ne do tak bolestné. Takže mám příšerný strach, abych něco nezkazila. Nezažila jsem to, nevím, jaké to bylo, neumím si to ani představit. Pak jsem si ale řekla, že to musím zkusit. A tak je to tady. Prosím, nesuďte mě příliš přísně.  
> Děkuji moc Adelay, že této povídce dělala předskokana a navrch mi ještě opravila chyby. A taky že uronila slzu :-*

Bylo jaro, psal se rok 1944 a život v Evropě stál za starou belu. Válka už zuřila přes čtyři a půl roku a její konec byl stále v nedohlednu.

Nebyla to Crowleyho první válka, ani zdaleka ne. Ta úplně první, kterou zažil, to byla ta v nebi. Ta, kterou vedl Michael kvůli přílišné pýše proti ohnivě rudému drakovi – Luciferovi nebo také Satanovi, Ďáblovi, vzbouřenému démonovi, padlému andělovi, jeho druhému a stále ještě současnému zaměstnavateli.

Kdyby to Crowley počítal, nebyla by to vlastně ani jeho desátá válka. Na to jich zažil už moc, skoro si říkal, že až příliš.

A kvůli čemu vlastně? Kvůli moci? Kvůli slávě? Kvůli Božímu jménu? Kvůli Satanovu jménu? Kvůli mamonu? Vždycky to bylo jedno z toho nebo všechno dohromady bez ohledu na to, v čím jménu se ta která válka odehrávala, i kdyby snad prapůvodně začala z tak čistého popudu, jako byla třeba láska. Nakonec vždycky převážilo to ostatní, to jsme viděli už v Tróji, že.

A ve většině z těch válek měl jako agent pekla sehrát nějakou tu - menší či větší - úlohu.

I když… třeba Stoletá válka byla vcelku zajímavá, třebaže se trochu moc táhla, ale na druhou stranu – člověk si během ní i odpočinul, tak vlastně proč ne, že? Anebo Válka růží. Ta taky nebyla úplně k zahození, třebaže kvůli ní nakonec padl rod Plantagenetů a na trůně ho nahradili Tudorovci. Jak to pak dopadlo třeba s Jindřichem VIII. a jeho šesti ženami, to asi víme.

Takže se shodneme na tom, že druhá světová válka nebyla Crowleyho první. Na rozdíl od Války, ale malinko doufal, že bude i jeho poslední.

Všechno se nějak moc měnilo, a třebaže on proti modernizaci a pokroku a změně obecně vlastně ve skutečnosti neměl vůbec nic, spíše naopak, jak jinak by přišel třeba ke svému milovanému bentleyi nebo k rádiu nebo ke kinu, k centrálnímu vytápění nebo lodní dopravě, ale co se válek týkalo, tam by to klidně mohlo zůstat hezky při starém, třeba někde u mečů a luků a šípů. To byly ještě hezké časy, člověk viděl svému protivníkovi pěkně do obličeje a mohl si s ním během zápasu ještě i pokecat. Ale dneska?

Pušky, kulomety, granáty, bomby, Crowley by ani nespočítal, s jak rozmanitým arzenálem dokázali Němci nebo Italové nebo Japonci a vlastně i Američané a Spojenci vůbec přijít, aby se pokusili odrovnat navzájem. V porovnání s tím byla první světová válka jen předvoj a peklo ráj.

A ta válka byla všude. Anglie měla možná výhodu, že byla za mořem, ale lidi už vynalezli i letadla a noční bombardování Londýna bylo na denním pořádku. Děti byly posílány na venkov a lidé se schovávali do stanic metra, takže přesun po městě byl oříšek. Všeho bylo málo, a čeho bylo dost, to šlo do zbrojního průmyslu.

Crowley nebyl nijak v ohrožení. Když se to vzalo kolem a kolem, on nepotřeboval jíst, nepotřeboval spát, vlastně nemusel mít střechu nad hlavou, nemusel ani dýchat, ale bylo pěkné všechno tohle mít a zatím… zatím se mu dařilo si to všechno i udržet.

Proplouval životem i touhletou válkou tak nějak bez problému. Sem tam přiložil někde ruku k dílu, ale v zásadě to ani nepotřeboval, protože nadřízení si zřejmě usmysleli, že si lidé dokážou uškodit dostatečně sami a žádné nové úkoly mu nepřidělovali.

Tedy do dneška.

Seděl ve svém autě, a zatímco projížděl _Carnaby Street_ , snažil se naladit BBC a pochmurně přemýšlel o tom, co bude dnes dělat a jestli se mu chce jít trochu nakupovat v tom málu, co z obchodů fungovalo, nebo ne, protože Azirafal… ach… Azirafal byl pryč. Andělův vzkaz dostal znenadání včera odpoledne a byl to krátký vzkaz, až příliš krátký na někoho, kdo se vyžívá v obšírných básnických eposech a podobných… věcech. Ten list se na jeho pohovce zjevil znenadání a Crowley se poprvé za dlouhou dobu opravdu vyděsil kvůli té mdlé záři, která papír obklopovala. Pak mu ale došlo, že to není žádné předvolání nahoru a vlastně ani dolů, protože tam i tam dělali obstrukce a vždycky se obtěžovali alespoň s nějakou tou pečetí. Proto se po vzkazu natáhl a pak, když ho přelétl očima, se okamžitě zamračil.

_Drahý Crowley,_ stálo tam _. Byl jsem narychlo odvolán do Paříže. Nemělo by to trvat dlouho. Právě jsem na cestě tam. Azirafal_

Pokud se nic nezměnilo, a Crowley si byl na sto procent jistý, že ne, pak byla Paříž aktuálně stále ještě okupovaná spolu s větší půlkou Francie. Co mohl tedy anděl obdržet za úkol, že musel tak narychlo odjet? Měli snad nahoře lepší informace? Dojde snad k něčemu… přelomovému?

Ať tak či tak. Tohle bylo znepokojivé. Azirafal se neocitl na frontě, no… v tomhle století od Sarajeva a to tehdy ještě ani fronta nebyla. Takže co mohl dělat takhle v centru všeho dění? Protože řekněme si to na rovinu… plamenný meč odložil ten starý páprda už dávno a ve všech těch předcházejících válečných konfliktech nebyl žádným zářným rytířem ve zlaté zbroji. Spíš byl rád, když nějakým zázrakem nepřišel o tělo. A často to bylo jen taktak, doslova o prsa.

Crowley našpulil nespokojeně rty a otočil knoflíkem u rádia trochu razantněji. Krátké vlny byly ještě svou vlastní entitou a někdy nebylo snadné je lapit. Když se ale po neúprosném bzučení přece jen ozvaly tóny Čajkovského baletu, Crowley se skrz své sluneční brýle znovu zaměřil na silnici před sebou a zručně se vyhnul nějaké ženštině s bílým, vyumělkovaně vyholeným pudlem na vodítku, která mu zřejmě chtěla skočit pod kola. I když podle výrazu její napudrované tváře se dalo soudit, že to spíš považovala za útok na svou osobu. Crowley tyhle paničky v kostýmcích a některé lidi obecně asi nikdy nepochopí.

Když suita z Louskáčka skončila, v rádiu se ozval hlasatel se zprávami v deset hodin. Crowley ho vlastně ani neposlouchal, slyšel je už před hodinou a vlastně i předtím, a pokud nedošlo k něčemu zásadnímu, tak…

Jenže pak přišla změna v tónu i kadenci hlasu a najednou mělo rádio naopak Crowleyho plnou pozornost. Ono neposlechnout si, co vám chce říct váš přímý nadřízený, by byla profesionální sebevražda, i kdybyste to měli pouštět jedním uchem tam a druhým přímo ven.

Jakmile Dagon domluvil a rádiem se opět rozezněly uklidňující tóny následující skladby, což byla tentokrát Vltava od Smetany, Crowley zaparkoval auto u krajnice a zhluboka se nadechl. Jak to tak vypadalo, bude muset oprášit své cestovní doklady a navíc ještě vyzvednout nějaké vhodné zavazadlo.

Protože ho podle všeho čekala cesta za moře.

 

ooOoo

 

Paříž byla stejná a Paříž vůbec nebyla stejná. Kdo ví, jestli by si Paris dokázal byť jen představit, co se s jeho městem během pomíjivosti historie stalo. Crowley si nepamatoval, jestli byl takový typ nebo ne, i když podle toho, jak se to pak vyvinulo s Helenou, tak asi ano.

Paříž byla… Paříž. Byla městem milovníků, vzdělanosti, umění i Prokletých básníků. Paříž byla vším, na co si lidé vzpomněli.

Paříž dýchala historií.

Jen co se jako původní osada zvaná Lutetia trochu rozvinula a zaujala pozornost Římanů, už ji Galové raději vypálili, než aby jim padla do spárů. Římané však měli dost rozumu a založili hned vedle Lutecii novou, zvanou též _Civitas Parisiorum_. A pak na ni zapomněli. Když přišlo křesťanství, objevili se s ním i první mučedníci a pozdější svatý Diviš se stal jedním z patronů města. Krátce po něm tam vtrhli Germáni a došlo k dalšímu vypalování, ale Pařížané vydrželi a za krátko už se začali i Pařížany nazývat. Přešla staletí, lidé, panovníci, vojevůdci přicházeli a odcházeli a Paříž stále stála na tom i tom břehu Seiny a žila.

Paříž přežila všechny nájezdy, všechny požáry, Paříž se zmítala mezi Franckou říší, Normany a Vikingy, než byla na sklonku prvního tisíciletí konečně ubráněna a zůstala po určitý čas Kapetovcům.

Paříž se rozrostla, obestoupila ostrov i oba říční břehy, vznikly nové kostely a katedrály, vystavěla se nová nemocnice, Paříž dokonce získala i jakýs takýs smysl pro orientaci ve svých zdech. Později dostala i kamenné hradby, začal se budovat palác Louvre a stal se novým sídlem králů.

Paříž byla základnou učených teologů a parlamentu se soudním dvorem. Paříž byla sídlem slavných Templářů, než v ní našli i svůj konec. Paříž zdrtila morová rána, Stoletá válka, Paříž zažila vzestup a rozmach za Ludvíků i pád ze všeho toho rozhazování a plýtvání po nich. Paříž zakusila Velkou francouzskou revoluci, uzřela popravu svého krále i královny. Paříž si do svého centra vyvolila prvního Napoleona, jen aby ho pak znovu svrhla do hlubin. Paříž zmítaly další revoluce, Paříž ve svých zdech zakoušela sváry buržoazie a panovnického dvora.

Paříž byla budována, ničena, přebudovávána, znovu ničena, bombardována… Po první světové válce žilo v Paříži více než tři miliony lidí a přicházeli další a další. Pařížské hradby byly strženy, aby bylo, kde žít.

V květnu 1940 začala bitva o Francii a 3. června 1940 byla Paříž znovu bombardována. 14. června už byla obsazena Wehrmachtem.

A od té doby byla Paříž znovu okupována, zažila hlad a nouzi, zatýkání, deportování, ničení a krutost, stejně jako zbytek válkou zasažené Evropy.

Paříž byla stejná a Paříž už nikdy nebude stejná. Crowley to viděl při pohledu přes okenní skla z pomalu jedoucího vlaku i během klopýtavé cesty pařížskými uličkami fiakrem. Domy byly poničené, v omítce zely díry po kulkách, obchody byly z velké části zavřené, dveře mnoha z nich byly zatlučené dřevěnými prkny nebo zatarasené mříží. Zbývalo jen pár podniků, kterým bylo povoleno fungovat, jen pár obchodů, ve kterých se dalo za přidělené body nakoupit. Lidé dostávali příděly jídla, mýdla, chodili nakupovat s barevnými lístky, stály dlouhé fronty, nemohli si dopřát kávu, kakao, čokoládu ani ovoce. Ti, kteří měli štěstí, občas získali něco na černém trhu, něco vyměnili, něco vypěstovali sami… něco, něco málo. Válka zuřila už čtyři roky.

Crowley vystoupil z fiakru, předal kočímu pár opravdových mincí, které vyhrál během cesty při partičce pokeru s nižšími důstojníky Wehrmachtu, a rozhlédl se na všechny strany.

Byl tady. Byl v Paříži. Ve městě, které mu už dávno nebylo cizí, a měl tu svůj úkol. A tak zcela samozřejmě to první, co udělal, bylo, že… našel jistého anděla, aby si s ním vyměnil informace.

 

ooOoo

 

Elysejský obvod, _Rue Royale_ , luxusně vypadající podnik s názvem _Maxim´s_. Byl večer 21. dubna 1944 a Crowley se zpod svého tmavého klobouku díval na nerozsvícené plynové lampy zavěšené na dřevěném, zdobeném obložení restaurace, kam mířil. Na ztemnělé ulici nebyl krom několika uniformovaných vojáků, kteří se mezi sebou hlučně bavili, nikdo. Tahle čtvrť patřila vyšší společnosti, dokonce té nejvyšší, což v současné době znamenalo francouzské velení německé armády a několik vyvolených, kteří byli v přízni.

A Azirafal byl zřejmě mezi nimi. Nebo přinejmenším… byl na stejném místě jako oni.

Crowleymu otevřel prosklené dveře dobře oblečený portýr a on vstoupil do zšeřelé chodby lemované sametovými závěsy v bordó barvě. U pultíku stál _le maître d'hôtel_ \- uvaděč v černém saku a s bílými rukavičkami a vyčkávavě si jej prohlížel.

„ _Bonsoir, monsieur,_ _comment puis-je vous aider?_ “ začal úslužně, třebaže trochu škrobeně, jak se také patřilo v podobných kruzích a Crowley nasadil odzbrojující a trochu hrůzu nahánějící úsměv.

„ _Bonsoir, j_ _e suis un compagnon de monsieur Fell._ _Est-il déjà là?“_ uvedl se suverénně plynnou francouzštinou s tím správným přízvukem člověka z lepší společnosti, a kdyby bylo třeba, byl připraven přeskočit i do němčiny. Nebyl by dobrým agentem, kdyby se za všechny ty roky nenaučil jemným nuancím lidské mluvy. A že se během těch tisíciletí dost změnila a rozrůznila. Ale v zásadě to bylo jen několik větví téhož. Francouzština byla jako latina a němčina zase jako germánština. Tak nějak.

_„Oiu, monsieur,“_ nenechal se zaskočit uvaděč, zřejmě ho pro tuto práci dobře vybrali _, „certainement._ _Suivez-moi s'il vous plaît,“_ dodal a trpělivě vyčkal, zatímco se Crowley nechal od komorné zbavit kabátu a klobouku. A když se ta dívenka v sukýnce se zástěrou poklonila a uvaděč mu znovu pokynul, aby ho následoval do nitra podniku, Crowley se rozhlédl kolem. Zlatě vymalované stěny zdobené spirálovitými, rostlinnými motivy z tmavého dřeva, prostřené oválné stoly pokryté honosnými, bílými ubrusy s květinovou výzdobou uprostřed, židle s nadýchanými poduškami, okna překrytá nařasenými závěsy, zrcadla dotvářející atmosféru, rozsvícené lustry a lampičky na stolech a hudebníci v koutku, tohle byl zcela jiný svět než tam venku.

Hosté se bavili a smáli s plnými skleničkami v ruce nebo s vidličkou na půl cesty do úst, jako by byli v kabaretu nebo na divadle, samí oficíři a jejich dámská společnost, to dokázal říct, dokonce tam skutečně byly i nějaké ty nejvyšší frčky.

Když už si myslel, že se možná zmýlil a Azirafalova stopa ho zavedla do špatných míst, tak ho konečně přes své tmavé sluneční brýle spatřil. Seděl za jedním ze stolků pro dva u zataženého okna, zcela sám, pohrával si se stopkou skleničky, hlavu lehce skloněnou a ruce měl sepjaté k sobě takovým tím zvláštním způsobem, jako by se modlil. A možná že ano. Stále to byl on, lehce vyčnívající svou staromódností, obklopen nebeskou aurou, se světlými vlasy, které se mu kroutily kolem uší, pečlivě opečovávanými nehty a motýlkem na krku.

Crowley polkl a dal uvaděčovi znamení, že si už cestu najde sám. A pak zůstal stát několik kroků od andělova stolu, a zatímco muzikanti vyplňovali prostor tóny hudby, kterou nepoznával, vyčkával. Nikdo si ho nevšímal, když chtěl, dokázal ostatní velmi vemlouvavě přesvědčit, že je v jejich lepším zájmu nevnímat.

Azirafal… jeho nepřítel a zároveň přítel po tolik staletí. Vlastně od počátku. Už tehdy, když se to všechno semlelo v Edenu a když to všechno tak nějak padlo na jeho hlavu, neobrátil se k němu zády, jak očekával. Vlastně spolu… tedy každý ze své strany zvlášť… vyrazili na zem a dělali tam po šest tisíc let svou práci. A pak po pár staletích došli k té Dohodě a začali i poněkud spolupracovat. Lidi se dokázali zabavit sami a oni jen tak nějak vyvažovali misky pomyslných vah. Kde úřadoval jeden, tam zabrousil i druhý a naopak. Byla to zábava. Velmi často to byla zábava. A Crowley se poněkud začal spoléhat, že tam anděl někde je.

Překonal těch několik kroků, které ho od něj dělily, a pak mu položil ruku na rameno.

Lesknoucí se modré oči, které se na něj v tu ránu otočily, ho lehce vyděsily, třebaže by to nikdy nepřiznal, ale pak se Azirafal vzpamatoval, zamrkal a váhavě se na něj usmál.

„Crow-ley! Co tu…“ začal a démon se ušklíbl a usadil se s ladností sobě vlastní na židli naproti němu.

„Taky tě rád vidím.“

„Samozřejmě, jistě, jistě, kde jsou moje způsoby, že, můj milý,“ rychle a poněkud omluvně dodal Azirafal. „Jsi tu… služebně?“

Crowley přikývl a pak počkal, aby si od číšníka, který se znenadání objevil, nechal nalít skleničku.

Jakmile byla obsluha z doslechu, Azirafal si povzdechl a natočil hlavu, jako by chtěl vyhlédnout z okna, stopku skleničky ze sevření nepustil. „Já… omlouvám se, je to všechno tak…“ máchl rukou neurčitě směrem ven.

Crowley ochutnal víno a převalil ho na jazyku. Červené, trpké, kyselé, jak přiléhavé situaci. „Viděl jsem.“

Anděl mu věnoval prchavý úsměv.

Popíjeli víno, poslouchali tklivou hubu a mlčeli. Bylo to tíživé ticho podbarvené vší tou barbarskou krutostí, ale přesto… přesto… se možná dýchání společně zdálo o chloupek snazší.

Po pár minutách, když se hudebníci odmlčeli, si Azirafal odkašlal. „Takže… jaké jsi dostal instrukce?“

„Instrukce?“ ozval se Crowley napůl zamyšleně.

„No…“ dodal netrpělivě anděl, „co ti vaši…“

„Vím, co to znamená, anděli,“ přerušil ho démon trochu odměřeně.

„Jistě, jistě, nechtěl jsem naznačovat…“

Crowley si povzdechl a stiskl rty k sobě, než řekl: „Mám se postarat, aby se to vyvinulo v náš prospěch.“

Azirafal naprázdno polkl. „A co to… co to podle nich přesně znamená?“

„Nemám tušení,“ zamumlal Crowley do své skleničky a řádně si přihnul.

„Cože?“

Sklenička v démonově ruce hlasitě narazila do stolu, jak s ní Crowley praštil, když jeho frustrace propukla. „Nevím, pane Jasnozřivý, jasné?! Nemám nejmenší tušení!“

Chvíli bylo ticho a pak Azirafal řekl: „No, alespoň je to dostatečně vágní.“

„Naši se s nějakými detaily většinou nezdržují. Jde jim o celkový obraz.“

Anděl přikývl a rovněž se napil. „A co jsi jim na to řekl?“

Crowley pokrčil rameny. „Že se vynasnažím, co to jen půjde. Co jsem měl asi říct?“

Anděl znovu pokýval hlavou na srozuměnou. Vypadal přesně tak unaveně, jak se Crowley právě cítil.

„Co tu děláš ty?“ zeptal se anděla pak.

Azirafal naklonil hlavu na stranu, jako by svá další slova zvažoval, ale pak se zřejmě rozhodl, kývl skleničkou kamsi do sálu k tomu největšímu a nejzaplněnějšímu stolu a řekl jen: „Hlídám je.“

A Crowley se otočil žádaným směrem. Napočítal osm Němců různého stáří a všechny vyšší důstojníky a v jejich společnosti několik celkem hezkých dam. „Koho?“ prohodil na půl úst.

„Všechny.“

„Všechny? To je na jednoho trochu hodně, ne?“

„Asi ano.“

Crowley se pohledem nevěřícně vrátil k andělovi. „A to konkrétně _proč_?“

Anděl trhnul rameny, jako by teď bylo na něm říct, že nemá tušení, ale pak z něj vypadlo: „Aby se to nakonec vyvinulo v náš prospěch.“

„Cha!“ Crowley se trhaně zasmál. „Myslím, že teď bychom si mohli dát něco k jídlu.“

Azirafal si povzdechl a znovu se zadíval z okna, rozvernou společnost německých důstojníků zcela ignoroval. „Nemyslím si, že…“

„Anděli…“ Crowley se lehce dotkl jeho ruky a přitáhl tím jeho pozornost zpět na svou osobu a do přítomnosti, „jak je to dlouho, co jsi naposledy něco snědl?“

„No…“ polkl Azirafal s námahou, „já…“

Crowley nespokojeně mlaskl a pak lusknutím přivolal obsluhu. „Tak to se změní. Hned.“

 

ooOoo

 

Navzdory okolnostem byla večeře příjemnou událostí. Vlastně podobnou jako v Londýně. Nebo tehdy v Petrohradu nebo jednou v Miláně. Večeřívali spolu a obědvali poměrně často během svého trvajícího přátelství. Vyměňovali si informace, občas trochu plánovali nebo si jen užívali svět, dokud trval.

Když dojedli a chystali se k odchodu, třebaže vedlejší společnost ještě nevypadala, že by měla končit, číšník jim donesl účet a nechal je, ať si to vyřeší mezi sebou.

Oba se po tom černém pouzdře natáhli společně a ani jeden z nich nehodlal ustoupit.

Démonská pýcha říkala: „Trvám na tom,“ zatímco ta andělská oponovala: „Ne, ne, to jistě ne, tohle jde na mě.“

„Nečil mě, anděli,“ zavrčel netrpělivě Crowley, „tuhle válku platíme my.“

„Kdepak, kdepak,“ nedal se Azirafal, „to jídlo bylo zaručeně božské…“

„Říká ten, který neměl několik dní nic v puse a vzal by zavděk čímkoliv,“ utrhl se na něj démon a lépe přechmátl, aby měl větší páku a aby mohl ten zatracený účet nakonec stáhnout k sobě. Že tím drtí i Azirafalovu ruku mu při tom vůbec nevadilo.

„Crowley! Nemůžeš přece…!“ vypískl anděl a pokusil se zaháknout prsty za okraj toho sametového pouzdra.

Démon chtěl říct něco dalšího, něco jistě nevybíravého, možná podotknout, že k sobě strhávají nechtěnou pozornost a co o tom asi smýšlí etiketa, že? Ale pak to svýma citlivýma ušima uslyšel. Nezaměnitelné přibližující se zvuky obrovských motorů a hned vzápětí rezonující zvuk sirény.

Na moment zůstali oba sedět jako přimražení a oba mysleli jen na jedno slovo. _NE!_

Siréna se rozezněla naplno a do všeobecného rozruchu byl slyšet hlas některého ze zaměstnanců, možná vrchního, který se snažil co nejzdvořileji říct: „ _Mesdames et Messieurs, meine Damen und Herren,_ velice se omlouvám za vyrušení, ale musíte se co nejrychleji přesunout do úkrytu.“

Nastal všeobecný spěch, lidé opouštěli stoly, své nedopité nápoje a nedojedené jídlo, někteří na vratkých nohách, jiní jistější chůzí, dámy s větší panikou než pánové. Crowley stále svíral Azirafalovu ruku a hleděl co těch hrůzou rozšířených modrých očí.

„Jdeme. Hned,“ zavelel pak, když se mezi nimi nic neudálo. Zvedl anděla na nohy, a aniž se ohlížel, rezolutně ho táhl směrem, kam se vydal spěchající dav německých funkcionářů, ostatních hostů a všeho personálu včetně hudebníků.

A anděl zprvu jako omámen šel, ale čím víc se přibližovali ke sklepení, tím zdráhavější se zdál, až tu Crowleyho myšlenkami zamlženou hlavou pronikla jeho úpěnlivá slova: „Crowley, počkej, to nejde, tohle…“

Otočil se na něj, oči metající blesky přes tmavá skla jeho brýlí. „Musíme dolů, anděli. Hned!“

„Já ne…“ bránil se Azirafal, „já nemůžu, to přece…“

Crowley se s ním nehodlal dohadovat. Násilím ho přiměl sejít těch několik posledních schodů, zabouchl za nimi dveře a zhurta anděla posadil na první stoličku, kterou v tom přítmí dokázal najít a která ještě nebyla obsazená. Bylo to blízko vchodu a naštěstí dost daleko od ostatních. Důstojníci přecházeli pod klenbami a vzrušeně se mezi sebou dohadovali, jejich dámská společnost se choulila v rohu, kuchařky si neklidně pohrávali se zástěrami, stevardi a číšníci předstírali naprostý nezájem a ledový klid, který uvnitř ani trochu necítili.

Crowley jako opařený klesl na židli vedle Azirafala a několik minut jen tupě zíral před sebe. Siréna dál houkala, pod nohama cítili otřesy a na to navazující v dáli se ozývající nezaměnitelné zvuky zkázy a na hlavu se jim sypal prach.

A pak anděl nahlas sykl a vytrhl svou ruku z jeho klešťovitého sevření. Crowley se na něj zprudka otočil a pak strnul.

Anděl měl křečovitě sevřená oční víčka a prsty si zatínal do spánků, jako by si v nich chtěl vyhloubit díru.

_Ne! Ne nenenene! Ty jeden idiote nebeská!_

Chytil ho oběma rukama přes ty zaťaté prsty a pokusil se je uvolnit. „Anděli, co to děláš! Co to zatraceně děláš?!“ křičel na něj naléhavě.

„Snažím se… víš, že musím…“ vyšlo skrz zaťaté zuby a místnost se znovu otřásla, tentokrát silněji, a mdlé, elektrické světlo zablikotalo.

„Houby musíš!“ utrhl se na něj Crowley. „Nic nemusíš! Pro tohle tady nejsi, rozumíš mi? Tolik zázraků si nemůžeš dovolit ani ty, anděli!“

Jenže Azirafal ho neposlouchal a jeho soustředění a úsilí nepovolilo ani při dalším nezastavitelném výrazném otřesu a ani při tom dalším.

Po deseti minutách se Azirafal chvěl tak moc, že vlastně bylo štěstí, že ho Crowley držel, a tehdy démonovi došly nervy.

„Fajn!“ odsekl a cíleně zamžikal očima, „zbytku těch pilotů právě došlo, že si ještě neprožili své rebelské období, že je nejvyšší čas to všechno naházet do Seiny nebo do pole, stačí?!“

Azirafal se trhaně nadechoval a bylo jen štěstí, že Crowley už dávno znal všechny nuance jeho hlasu, že zachytil to šeptané: „N-ne… musím se poku-sit, a-by…“

Když pak po další čtvrthodině na konci toho spojeneckého náletu na Paříž Azirafal vysílením zkolaboval, Crowley zavřel oči a obalil tu mrtvolnou váhu svými pažemi a ještě dlouho po tom, co konečně utichly sirény a zem se jim přestala chvět pod nohama a ze stropu už nepadal prach, ho držel. Anděl se nikdy nesmí dozvědět, kolik přesně při tom útoku přes všechnu jeho snahu zemřelo lidí, a to i kdyby měl vymazat paměť všem v dosahu.

 

ooOoo

 

Madam Chevalier měla pro Crowleyho slabost už od roku 1895, kdy byl v Paříži, aby se tam 25. prosince účastnil prvního veřejného promítání filmu bratrů Lumièrových. Byl na ty pohyblivé obrázky velmi hrdý, i když to bylo jen čtyřicet pět vteřin trvající dílko s názvem _Dělníci odcházející z Lumièrovy továrny._ Crowley byl u toho a už tehdy se rozhodl, že film, film bude mít definitivně rád a investuje do něj hodně času.

Na madam Claire Chevalier narazil, když tehdy hledal ubytování na druhém břehu Seiny, aby byl trochu stranou všeho dění a zároveň dostatečně blízko pro rychlý zásah. A nedaleko Invalidovny objevil byt této svérázné dámy, o které se v celém okolí říkalo, že je to proradná čarodějnice, protože jí už bylo přes třicet a ještě neměla chlapa, a proto si její čistý a útulný kamrlík nikdo pronajmout nechtěl. Teď jí bylo přes osmdesát a s těmi chlapy se to nezměnilo. Pro Crowleyho to bylo tehdy i teď ideální. Oddělený pokoj v patře, s výhledem do ulice i na řeku. Čaj a sušenky kdykoliv si o ně požádal, skoro jako paní Hudsonová z románů Arthura Conana Doyla, jen o něco korpulentnější vizáže. Lidé byli někdy zcela zbytečně tak plni předsudků…

A teď… skoro o padesát let později byl zásluhou drobné, každoměsíční platby na její jméno ten pokoj stále Crowleymu kdykoliv k dispozici. Bez ptaní a bez vytáček, prostě tak.

Byla půlnoc, na ulicích by měl být klid, ale po náletu panoval všeobecný zmatek, lidé odklízeli trosky, pátrali po svých blízkých, vojáci mašírovali kolem s pistolemi a vydávali rozkazy. Crowley měl co dělat, aby sehnal nějaký dopravní prostředek. Ach, jak toužil, aby býval nenechal Bentleye v Anglii. Přesto se nakonec jeden fiakr ze tmy vynořil a zavezl ho nepovšimnutě přes řeku do prvního obvodu, kam potřeboval.

Anděl byl jako muší váha v jeho rukách. Měl by vážit víc, dospělý muž v bezvědomí je spíš jako hrouda olova než jako pírko, přesto byl anděl právě to druhé. Stále byl studený, ale srdce mu pracovalo, třebaže jeho nádechy byly velmi nepravidelné.

Crowley ho vynesl po schodech do patra a složil na postel, kterou myšlenkou odestlal a rovnou i rozšířil.

Naposledy ho takhle viděl… to bylo za carského Ruska, za vlády Ivana Hrozného, a to už bylo přes čtyři sta let. Proč jen musel anděl občas tak nesmyslně riskovat? A proč ho sem vůbec posílali do téhle bezbožné války? Proč si sem cvičně nezaskočil sám Gabriel nebo třeba Michael, který na to byl školený?

Nedalo se nic dělat. Crowley si povzdechl a vytáhl mu deku až pod bradu. „Ty jeden nebetyčný blázne!“ zašeptal ještě, než mu zastrčil překážející pramen vlasů za ucho a složil se na druhou stranu postele.

Démoni možná nepotřebovali spát, ale on měl za sebou třídenní cestu lodí a vlakem, hledání v Paříži a navrch ještě… tohle.

Zavřel oči a snažil se nemyslet na nic. Protože jen nemyšlení na nic v takových chvílích pomáhalo.

 

ooOoo

 

Crowley prospal dva dny, pak vstal, zkontroloval, jestli Azirafalovi nic nechybí, a řekl si, že mu neublíží, když za oba udělá trochu práce.

A tak se opřel do toho, aby ty německé důstojníky co nejvíce zabavil a nikdo z nich nemyslel na hlouposti.

V _Théâtre de la Cité_ v rekordním čase nastudovali novou, schválenou a trochu lechtivou divadelní komedii, kina _Gaumont Palace_ , _Maillot Palace_ i v současnosti německé _Normandie_ na _Champs-Élysées_ získala až podezřele snadno nové filmy a do oblíbených nevěstinců _One-two-two_ a _Le Chabanais_ najali neokoukané pracovní síly. Možná si dokonce pohrál i s nějakým tím rozkazem z Říšského velitelství, který zněl pak až neuvěřitelně podobně jako: „ _Udržujte mužstvo za každou cenu v dobré náladě_.“ Konec konců Enigma pro něj nebyla velký oříšek, kor když si s ní už v Bletchley poradili.

Když bylo hotovo, znovu se svalil na postel, tentokrát pod přikrývku a s rukou odloženou na Azirafalově hrudníku, který se už alespoň pravidelně zvedal a zase klesal, skoro okamžitě propadl spánku.

Z následujícího měsíce si toho mnoho nepamatoval. Stále byli v Paříži, stále zuřila válka, stále byla okupace, ale tác se sušenkami a čajem se objevoval v pravidelných intervalech na pavlači v mezipatře a Crowley ho v ne právě pravidelných intervalech vyprazdňoval. A během té doby se mezi svými občasnými pochůzkami stále víc jako můra k plameni přimykal k nehýbající se postavě ležící vedle něj na posteli, až se jednou raději proměnil zpět do své druhotně prvotní podoby hada a stočil se do klubíčka, aby to s tím tulením nepřehnal příliš.

Azirafal potřeboval čas. Čas, který neměli. Gabriel měl vážně poslat sám sebe. Ale Crowley mu to říct nepůjde. Možná potom. Někdy.

 

ooOoo

 

Vzbudily ho výstřely. Crowley sebou trhnul a bezmyšlenkovitě přehmátl na druhou stranu postele. Jenže ta byla prázdná. Stále ještě vlažná, ale prázdná.

Vymotal se z přikrývky, myšlenkou na sebe hodil kabát a vyklopýtal ze dveří ven. Byla tma, zatemnělá okna neprozrazovala, jestli svítí hvězdy, ale ty samopaly nemohl přeslechnout nikdo ze zdejšího bloku. Madam Chevalier v županu a s noční čepičkou zavázanou pod bradou vykoukla na škvírku ze dveří, když kolem nich spěšně procházel, a špitla jen: „ _Faitez attention!“_ než se rychle zamkla ve svém bytě. Crowley vyběhl z domu se zlověstnou předtuchou.

A tam, kde se křižovaly ulice _Rue de Bourgogne_ a _Rue Las Cases_ , uviděl situaci zcela surreální. Vojáci Wehrmachtu se samopaly ze tří stran obklopovali čtyři, ne víc než čtrnáctileté chlapce v potrhaných šatech skrývající se za popadanými troskami činžovního domu. Dva z nich měli v ruce starou loveckou pušku, jeden svíral prak, ten poslední neměl nic; všichni se snažili schovat, jak nejlépe to šlo, zatímco zápasili s dechem a s propukající plnou dávkou paniky, protože všichni čtyři věděli s určitostí, že nemají nejmenší naději. A mezi těmi dvěma skupinami stál jako nějaký štít… Azirafal.

Tady žádné vysvětlování nepomůže, tady nedojde ani na žádné zatýkání, tohle bude poprava. Crowley viděl jako ve zpomaleném filmu, jak němečtí vojáci namiřují, jak se Francouzi hrdinně odhodlávají k odvetné palbě a jak mezi nimi Azirafal pozvedá ruce a ochranně roztahuje svá křídla a pak…

„Copak už nemáte dost? _Spěte!_ “ vykřikl anděl a z jeho rukou vyšlehl oslepující příval energie a Crowley proběhl tak rychle, jak dokázal, mezi kácejícími se těly, aby ho srazil k zemi, než ho mohla zasáhnout, nějaká zbloudilá kulka, která stačila opustit hlaveň dřív, než držitel dotyčné zbraně usnul spánkem spravedlivých.

Ty kulky byly přesně tři. A všechny zasáhly zdi okolních domů.

Crowley zběsile oddechoval, anděl se pod ním zmítal jako uvězněná, divoká labuť a snažil se osvobodit.

„Přestaň!“ zavrčel démon sípavě a pak ho přetočil, aby mu viděl do tváře.

Azirafal měl pootevřená ústa, vlasy se mu divoce rozprostřely na dlážděné, zvlhlé zemi a tam, kde vždycky vídal zář v jeho očích, byl prvotní žal a trýzeň.

„Crowley, já… já musel. Byly to jen děti. Já musel…“ vysvětloval zoufale anděl a svíral Crowleyho kabát ve svých zkřehlých rukách.

„Nic jsi nemusel!“ zavrčel Crowley nebezpečně a v očích se mu viditelně zablýskalo. „Svět je plný takových pitomých dětí a ještě pitomějších dospělých!“

„Byly to jen děti,“ šeptal dál anděl sípavě, jako by si nemohl pomoci, „jen děti.“

„Přestaň!“ zakřičel Crowley a rukama na jeho ramenou s andělem trhnul, až mu hlava po kočičích hlavách bolestivě poskočila. „Jestli ještě jednou uděláš něco tak příšerně idiotského, anděli, jestli to ještě jednou takhle příšerně poděláš, tak tě osobně dotáhnu k nebeské bráně a nechám svatého Petra nebo kýho ďasa nebeskýho, aby ti k noze přikoval kouli, jasný? Jasný?!“ Crowleymu v očích stále i přes brýle hořely divoké plameny a Azirafal se na něj díval, jako by ho viděl poprvé v životě.

A pak se už nedíval, protože si ho démon přitáhl k sobě a začal ho zběsile líbat.


	2. II. část

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Všechny ilustrace k povídce jsou mým dílem a vznikly ještě dřív než samotná povídka.

Lidé za svůj život zakusí mnoho různých polibků. Začne to hned na začátku těmi milujícími rodičovskými a pokračuje na oplátku těmi nevinnými dětskými. Pak jsou to ty laskavé, ty plaché, ty první, ty nesmělé. Jsou tu ty milenecké, ty hluboké a pronikavé i ty něžné a jemné. Existuje nepřeberné množství polibků a většina z nich prozrazuje velkou hloubku citů. Tedy alespoň ve starých romantických filmech.

Crowley ho líbal se zběsilostí a prudkostí, jako by se ho přivlastňoval. Líbal ho tak, až to bolelo nejen na těle ale i na duši. Líbal ho a byl by možná po chvíli přestal, byl by se možná vzpamatoval ze svého omámení, kdyby se do toho podivného objetí drtících paží anděl po chvíli neuvolil a nezačal mu jeho polibky oplácet.

Takhle na to byli dva a už se to nedalo omluvit.

Když se nakonec přece jen oddělili, rozechvělí nejen tím, co se stalo, ale i zimou od zvlhlé země a z nočního chladného vzduchu, chvíli na sebe jen bezhlesně zírali. Oni dva, rozpláclí na zemi a kolem nich jako švestky popadaní vojáci a hrstka dětských vzbouřenců k tomu.

Crowley se vzpamatoval jako první, vstal, oprášil se a pak podal andělovi ruku. A on ji přijal.

Rozhlédli se kolem sebe, hodnotili situaci. Azirafal nechal lusknutím prstů zmizet všechny zbraně a ujistil se, že se už nikdo nikdy nedozví, co se s nimi stalo, a Crowley probudil všechny čtyři děti a se zavrčeným: „ _Sortez!_ “ je vyhnal pryč. Vojáky nechali přesně tam, kde byli.

Zpátky došli v tichosti. Crowley v kabátě, Azirafal v promočené košili. Madam Chevalier neměla dost odvahy, aby je zkusila na jejich cestě po schodech zastavit.

Když se za nimi zavřely dveře, Crowley se o ně ztěžka opřel a jen poněkud bezduše zíral před sebe. Na pokoj, na anděla stojícího před ním, na nic. Na všechno.

V té malé místnosti byla naprostá tma. Měsíc s hvězdami byly dnešní noci, jak právě zjistili, skryté za mraky. Ale to nevadilo. Crowley viděl dobře i beze světla. To, jak sebou Azirafalovy prsty na jeho stehnech nervózně škubaly, to, jak musel z únavy klesnout na pelest, linii jeho krku v té polorozepnuté, bílé košili, kterou měl stále na sobě, jeho oči… když k němu pozvedl hlavu.

Crowley zatajil dech a hlesl jen: „Odpusť,“ ve stejnou chvíli, kdy anděl zašeptal: „Děkuji ti.“

Crowley zamrkal. „Co?“

A Azirafal se poprvé od chvíle, kdy ho konečně viděl znovu vzhůru, po více než měsíci, který prožil ve stavu bezvědomých, pousmál. Unaveně, docela smutně, ale bylo to tam. Ten váhavý úsměv a bledá zář v jeho očích.

„Děkuji, že ses o mě postaral. Muselo to být… náročné.“

„Já…“ Crowley nevěděl co říct. Co na něco takového říct, se vším tím, co se před chvílí stalo a co se ve stejný okamžik _mohlo_ stát? Měl sto chudí začít znovu křičet, dupat nebo jinak povolit uzdu své frustraci, ale přistihl se, že ho vztek dávno opustil a není schopen ho povolat zpět. Byl jen unavený v tomhle městě, které mu kdysi přinášelo tolik radosti a požitků.

A pak Azirafal zvedl ruku a to gesto bylo tak přirozené a tak jasně říkalo: _Pojď ke mně_ , že nešlo neuposlechnout a Crowley šel. Možná si až teď uvědomil, že tomu tak bylo od pradávna. Že ho vždy následoval a zřejmě vždy i bude. A mohl to tisíckrát změnit, mohl si najít jinou cestu, svoji cestu, cestu, která vedla opačným směrem, přesto to zřejmě nebylo jeho… osudem, předurčením nebo něčím takovým.

Když se ocitl na krok před ním, Azirafal ho chytil za zápěstí, s úlevným povzdechem se položil na postel a stáhl ho s sebou.

A tak tam leželi, tváří v tvář, jedny blankytné oči nořící se do skel slunečních brýlí a do těch žlutých štěrbinovitých očí za nimi, ruce obou se ostýchavě dotýkající a přesto tak jistě nacházející svůj směr.

„Čeho se bojíš?“ šeptl po chvíli Azirafal.

A bylo to tak jednoduché a Crowley měl na jazyku: _Že tě ztratím. Že odejdeš někam, kam tě nebudu moci následovat._ Ale neřekl nic a jen zavrtěl hlavou. Co na tohle _mohl_ říct?

Anděl zvedl ruku k jeho očím a pomalu, mučivě pomalu mu stáhl brýle přes čelo a pak je odložil někam, kde zůstanou na dlouhou dobu zcela zapomenuty.

Crowley odvrátil zrak, sklopil ho ke svým prstům. Tohle ne…

Jenže ta ruka, ta jemná, pěstěná ruka byla zpět a neústupně ho nutila zvednout bradu.

„Crowley, tvoje oči…“ zašeptal Azirafal a Crowley se roztřeseně nadechl. Bylo to tady.

„Jsou nádherné, víš to?“

A Crowley znovu zavrtěl hlavou. Nevěděl. Z koutka oka mu vyklouzla zrádná slza a vsákla se do povlečení. Jak by tohle mohl jeden vědět? Někdo, kdo byl kdysi andělem a pak padl, jen aby se zrodil znovu jako démon v hadím těle, nebo možná had v těle démona. Trochu to a trochu ono. Naprosto spokojený ve své vlastní kůži, přesto při jednání s druhými s poněkud… nepatřičnými pocity.

U všech ostatních by řekl, ať si jdou do háje, třeba Gabrielovi by to vmetl do tváře přímo od srdce, u Azirafala to bylo… jiné. Jeho názoru si vážil, jeho odmítnutí se… obával.

A pak se už nebál ničeho a dokázal jen vnímat.

Možná si říkáte, co že to znamená, vždyť oni ta lidská těla přece jen používali, neměli cítit nějaké velké lidské věci, jenže stejně jako dokázali cítit bolest, když si uvědomili, že ji mají cítit, stejně tak dokázali prožívat emoce a reagovat na ně.

Azirafal zbavil myšlenkou Crowleyho kabátu, Crowley mu s čím dál větší jistotou začal rozepínat další knoflíčky na košili. Nemohl přece dopustit, aby se anděl ke všemu tomu vysílení ještě nachladil, bez ohledu na to, zda to bylo nebo nebylo možné. Lidské tělesné schránky jsou někdy dosti chatrné i přes veškeré zázraky světa.

Nebylo to poprvé, co se dotkli, nebylo to poprvé, co se objali, nebylo to ani poprvé, co oba propadali beznaději z odlišných i zcela stejných důvodů, jejich společná historie byla protkaná takovými momenty bez ohledu na to, jak moc byly osamocené.

Crowley mu stáhl tu provlhlou látku z ramen a sám svoji košili rozpustil do nicoty. Až bude potřebovat novou, tak si ji zhmotní. A pak už byli kůží na kůži, v tom vzájemném, baženém teple, které tolik potřebovali načerpat. Crowley vtiskl bradu do ohybu Azirafalova krku a zhluboka se nadechl jeho vůně. A zatímco andělovy prsty mapovaly plochu jeho zad a zatínaly se do míst, ze kterých by se třeba jindy rozepínala jeho opeřená křídla, on pootevřel ústa a zkusmo jazykem ochutnal pokožku pod nimi.

Odměnou mu bylo andělovou rozechvělé vydechnutí. A tak to udělal znovu. A bylo to dobré, bylo to skoro božské, kdyby se mu nepříčilo o tom tak mluvit.

Když se nasytil ochutnávání andělova krku, zvedl hlavu a přiložil mu dlaň k tváři. Palcem přejížděl přes Azirafalovo obočí a anděl slastně přivíral oči, jako by si vychutnával každičký okamžik. Crowley neodolal a políbil ho. A znovu. Tohohle se nešlo nabažit. Měkká ústa, tak poddajná, bylo to jako opět okusit nebe.

Když se na něj po chvíli znovu podíval a Azirafal jeho pohled opětoval, zeptal se do nastalého ticha na něco, co mu právě přišlo na mysl:

„Přestavoval sis někdy, že skončíme takhle?“

Anděl se rozesmál. Zlehka a roztomile. „Co myslíš?“ odpověděl s pozvednutým obočím.

Crowley se domýšlivě ušklíbl. „No, já ano. Jsem přece démon, pokud sis nevšiml? A my démoni máme za svedení andělů plusové body.“

„Ach, ano, všiml jsem si. Ale nehledě na plusové body jsi stále démon, který neumí držet jazyk za zuby…“

Crowley přimhouřil oči a sklonil se k němu a pak mu vydechl horce přímo do ucha: „Chceš, abych držel jazyk za zuby?“ načež mu tím rozeklaným jazykem poškádlil citlivý lalůček.

A anděl zvládl jen roztřeseně odpovědět: „Bože, ne-e.“

Následující: „Mmmm…“ bylo definitivně ďábelské.

A bylo to dané. Doteky, laskání, končetiny zaklesnuté do sebe jako had obtáčející liánu nebo naopak, polibky, spousta polibků. V té malé místnosti už zdaleka nebylo jen ticho. Spíš tam bylo všechno jen ne ticho.

Crowley zkoumal andělovo tělo kousek po kousku a Azirafal se snažil držet krok a nepředbíhat příliš. A když pak dospěli do míst, která si u lidí většinou žádala největší pozornost, když dlaněmi stekly právě až tam, Crowley se kousl do rtu a trochu nerozhodně se zazmítal. Tohle bylo… tohle bylo příliš.

Možná si říkáte, že démoni musí být na takové věci zvyklí, že přece rozkoš vyvolávají a podněcují v každém z nás, že ji musí prožívat na vlastní kůži. Ale ztratit nad sebou kontrolu, dovolit někomu, aby to s vámi sdílel, zcela se poddat všem těm pocitům, to je prostě někdy… příšerně strašidelné i pro zplozence pekla.

„Já, ne…“ hlesl přiškrceně Crowley a zadíval se na anděla trochu zoufale. Co měl dělat? Nemohl to vzdát. _Nechtěl_ se vzdát.

Azirafal ho k sobě stáhl a držel ho v objetí svých paží. Konejšivě ho hladil. „Šššš, nemusíš nic. Nemusíš vůbec nic, když nechceš.“

A právě to vědomí, že někdo věděl, že někdo _pochopil_ , mu dovolilo se nakonec poddat a nechat se unést společně vybudovanou slastí fyzického prožitku.

Bylo to, jako když vás oslepí sluneční světlo nad vodní hladinou a do toho zavane vlahý, teplý větřík. Nadechnete se, přivřete oči a s výdechem nespěcháte. Jen to necháte plynout, než jste toho sytí. A ještě dlouho po tom víte, že to tam někde bylo.

Leželi ve společném objetí a nutili svá těla k nádechům. Azirafal měl zavřené oči, Crowley ho po očku pozoroval. Pak anděl ty oči otevřel a byla v nich stejná oslepující zář jako v tom slunci.

Usnuli jako dvě lžičky stulené pod peřinou, s Crowleyho rukou odloženou na Azirafalově břiše třímající jeho dlaň a s jeho bradou zanořenou do andělova krku.

Za okny svítalo, za rohem na ulici se probouzeli ospalci a začalo vyšetřování toho, co se stalo. Anděl s démonem to celé blažené prospali a svět se otáčel v drtivých kolesech dál a dál.

 

ooOoo

 

Během června příliš nevycházeli. Věděli, co se děje a co se dává do pohybu. Od vylodění v Normandii to všechno získávalo na rychlejším spádu. A všechno se to blížilo k Paříži.

Ale ještě byl čas, ještě bylo trochu… času.

„Co se ti tady ty první dny stalo?“ zeptal se Crowley jednoho odpoledne, když společně odpočívali.

Azirafal zvedl hlavu z polštáře, aby se na něj podíval, a pak ji zase nechal klesnout zpět.

„Viděl jsem nakládat konvoj…“ začal potichu a Crowley by si nejraději nafackoval.

„Byly tam i děti, spousta dětí,“ pokračoval. „A byla tam jedna malá holčička…“

Crowley na něj nevěřícně zíral a čekal.

Azirafal se přerývavě nadechl a věnoval mu pohled zmučených očí, jemné vrásky se mu kolem nich jen prohloubily. „Nevěděl jsem, co dělat. Pokusil jsem se o… zázrak a vyšlo to, ale bylo to ještě horší… Stále plakala, Crowley, tolik plakala, zatímco ji nesli pryč od toho vlaku, pryč od toho… pekla.“

Crowley ho chytil za ruku a pevně ji stiskl. A pak si ji přitáhl k sobě a pokusil se ji zahřát svým dechem. „Nemůžeš je zachránit všechny.“

Anděl na krátko stiskl víčka k sobě a pak je otevřel a přes slzy se na něj pousmál. „Ne…“

A Crowley na ty jemné klouby vložil další polibky a pak se ušklíbl. „Ale můžeš zachránit mě,“ prohlásil s rozverností v hlase.

Azirafal se samolibě usmál. „Měl jsem za to, že to už se stalo.“

Crowley pozvedl obočí. „Stále jsem padlý anděl, takže asi budu potřebovat zachraňovat bez ustání…“ zavrněl a vložil si jeden z Azirafalových prstů do úst a zkusmo ho nasál.

Anděl se široce usmál a přimkl se k němu blíž. „Hmmm, máš na mysli něco konkrétního?“

Démonův úšklebek se rozšířil. „Mám na mysli velmi konkrétní věci.“

„Ukaž mi…“ zašeptal anděl a Crowley mu ty výjevy promítl tak živě, až andělovi naskákala na tváře barva, která tam předtím nebyla.

„Ach,“ Azirafal si olízl náhle suché rty, „to je zajímavé. Ovšem domníval bych se, že to bude spíš naopak.“

Crowley zavřel oči a jal se věnovat těm na chvíli opomenutým prstům s větší vervou. „Nejsem si tím jistý…“ zamumlal kolem nich, než je propustil.

Azirafal rukou sklouzl na jeho tvář a pak ho políbil do koutku úst. „A tím prvním si jistý jsi?“

„Ano…“ zamumlal Crowley toho rozvíjejícího se polibku.

„Teď?“

„Jiná chvíle by ani nebyla vhodnější…“

A možná, že ani nebyla. Spojenci postupovali, Říše začínala panikařit, času, kterého bylo povětšinou stále dost a dost, najednou ubývalo.

Ten den si anděl démona vzal tak, jak si muž bere ženu, a díval se na něj při tom s takovým nebeským úžasem, až se Crowleyho okultní podstata roztříštila a musela být znovu sesbírána a držena v těch nadpozemských pažích, dokud nebylo jisté, že se to nebude opakovat.

 

ooOoo

 

„Nepamatuji si, že by v těch předchozích válkách trpělo tolik dětí…“

„Historie se má tendenci opakovat.“

„Ano, ale je jich tolik, Crowley, tolik…“ povzdechl si anděl.

Démon se zamračil. „Proč tě to teď…“

„Čisté duše, můj milý,“ jal se vysvětlovat anděl trpělivě, „jsou to čisté duše, které měli mít před sebou všechen čas světa.“

_Čisté duše_ , pomyslel si Crowley s pachutí v ústech, _ne jako ta moje…_

Azirafal ho chytil za ruku, zavrtěl hlavou. „Naše volby z nás činí to, čím jsme, ne naše předurčení…“

„V tom případě jsem se asi rozhodl špatně,“ odsekl Crowley a vytrhl se mu.

„Opravdu?“ zeptal se Azirafal zcela klidně a Crowley nemohl jinak, než že na něj zazíral jako na smilování boží. „Nemyslím si.“

A možná, že tak to přesně bylo.

 

ooOoo

 

Spěchali městem. Stávka četnictva a policie a dalších složek francouzského obyvatelstva byla na spadnutí, Němci byly nervózní jak včely v hučícím úle, stačil drobný podnět a útočili na všechno, co se hnulo. Ručičky na hodinách začaly odtikávat zbývající čas.

Azirafal byl každým dnem bledší a bledší, Crowley mu přesto často nestačil s dechem.

Neměli za úkol ukrývat židovské rodiny před deportací, neměli za úkol rozdělovat jídlo, které se zázračně objevovalo, ani držet budovy po kupě silou vůle. Paříž v té době trpěla na chronickou nefunkčnost střelných zbraní, na létání kulek opačným směrem nebo zázračnou neprůstřelnost modlitebních knížek. A přesto to nebylo ani zdaleka dost a udržovat takový štít je stálo plno sil.

„Tímhle tempem to město dočista zničí,“ prohlásil Azirafal po tolikáté, že si Crowley nebyl jistý, zda-li to není součást nějaké nové nebeské hymny. Většinou s ním ale musel souhlasit. V tomto okamžiku se však zarazil a zadíval se na v dáli se tyčící Eiffelovku, jako by tu kovovou stavbu viděl od svého dokončení v roce 1889 poprvé.

„Tak budeme muset najít někoho, kdo ho bude milovat natolik, aby to nedopustil,“ prohlásil pak a když na něj Azirafal jen nevěřícně zíral, dodal ještě: „Samozřejmě, aby mohlo i nadále být tím největším semeništěm hříchu, jak jinak.“

„Samozřejmě, můj milý, jak jinak…“

 

ooOoo

 

Generál Dietrich von Choltitz se stal vrchním velitelem Paříže dne 7. srpna 1944, kam byl převelen ze západní fronty. Ještě se nestihl ve své kanceláři v Hôtel Majestic na _Avenue Kléber_ ani pořádně porozhlédnout a už měl nezvané návštěvníky. Byli dva. Jeden v tmavých šatech se slunečními brýlemi pevně na nose a druhý ve světlých šatech a s kloboukem. Oba byli podivní a ani jeden se mu nezamlouval. Přesto na něj nějakým nevysvětlitelným zapůsobili. Jen neokázal říct proč.

„Nevím, jak jste se sem dostali, ale okamžitě odejděte,“ sdělil jim, jakmile stanuli u jeho stolu.

Ten ve světlém obleku se ale zastrašit nenechal, ba naopak. Řekl jen: „Vyslechnete náš, ať se vám to líbí nebo ne,“ a jemu po těle přeběhla zimnice.

„ _Bad ass_ , anděli? To se mi líbí,“ zamumlal ten druhý a jeho úšklebek byl definitivně ďábelský.

Strávili u něj hodinu. Hodinu, o které měl jen mlhavou představu a ke které se v následujících osmnácti dnech v duchu neustále vracel.

 

ooOoo

 

Crowley už zapomněl, jaké to bylo zažít Azirafala plně v ráži a s plamenným mečem v ruce. A když ho dnes viděl v sídle hlavního německého velení v kanceláři generála von Choltitze, musel uznat, že se mu to zamlouvalo. Velmi.

Sotva byli venku ze dveří a procházeli chodbami hemžícími se uniformovanými příslušníky okupující armády, zatáhl anděla do prvního tmavého výklenku, který dokázal najít, a přitiskl se na něj celým tělem jako mech na skálu.

„Chci tě,“ sdělil mu bez obalu přímo do ucha a andělovi nemohlo uniknout, jak _moc_ ho chtěl.

„Dobře…“ vydechl Azirafal a pevně ho objal kolem ramen.

„Dobře?“

„Ano…“ odpověděl anděl a pak je oba zázračně přesunul přímo do postele v jejich pokoji.

Přistáli v ní nazí a studené povlečení na odhalené kůži na ně na chvíli zapůsobilo jako studená sprcha. Démon ale mávl rukou a přikrývka původně ležící pod nimi je obklopila.

Crowleyho ruce na andělově hrudníku, Azirafalovy prsty svírající jeho bedra, jejich klíny se o sebe otíraly a ústa se setkávala ve zběsilém rytmu.

Bylo to zoufalé, bylo to dobré, bylo to v každém ohledu dokonalé.

Azirafal pokrčil kolena a Crowley sklouzl o něco níž. Líbal ho na krku, kousal, škrábal nehty. Chtěl všechno. Tentokrát už chtěl všechno. A jestli mu anděl dovolí…

„Ano…“

Pronikl do něj a v jednu chvíli se svět doopravdy zastavil. Všechna ta podmanivá těsnost, která ho obklopovala, horkost andělova lidského těla, jeho paže, jeho ústa, jeho šeptané: „ _Crowley_ … _“_ , jeho éterická podstata.

Andělé možná netančí, ale tohle byl dokonalý tanec dvou bytostí, které po sobě toužily.

A když pak vyšplhali až na vrchol a pohlédli si do očí, viděli hloubku citů, které přežily tolik staletí a změnily se jen tím, že rozbujely.

Crowley se k němu sklonil a hluboce ho políbil. „Takhle si tě chci pamatovat…“ řekl mu do úst.

Anděl mu vjel do vlasů a zapletl v nich prsty. A pak si povzdechl.

 

ooOoo

 

Dne 23. srpna vydal Führer rozkaz, že Paříž nesmí padnout do rukou nepřátel anebo jen jako hromada trosek, nařídil bránit město do posledního náboje a před vstupem Spojenců do města srovnat se zemí významné památky jako například Eiffelovu věž a zatopit metro. Neví se přesně, co mu generál von Choltitz na otázku, jestli _Paříž už hoří_ , odpověděl. Ví se jen, že jeho rozkaz nesplnil a že se tím dle historie stal zachráncem Paříže.

Dne 25. srpna bitva o Paříž, ve kterém přišlo o život patnáct set Francouzů, skončila, do města vstoupila obrněná divize a kontrolu nad ním převzali spojenecké oddíly a francouzští odbojáři. Paříž stále stála.

Azirafal mohl vydechnout, oba vyčerpaní do morků kostí stáhli z města své štíty a pak padli únavou.

 

ooOoo

 

Crowley se probudil s pocitem, že je něco hodně, ale hodně špatně. Měl cítit úlevu, měl cítit… něco jiného, ale tohle _něco jiného_ bylo zatraceně daleko od spokojenosti.

Byl večer 26. srpna a jeho svět se měl znovu převrátit vzhůru nohama.

Ten pocit nesprávnosti se znásobil, když Azirafala nenašel po svém boku a ani nikde jinde v místnosti.

A znásobil se o to víc, když uslyšel z druhé ulice vycházející zvuky boje.

Crowley se nezdržoval s fyzickým oblékáním, všechno oblečení na sobě zhmotnil a stačil při tom proklít jakékoliv puzení, které Azirafala zvedlo z postele a donutilo ho samotného vyjít ven.

Z nočního chladu se mu postavily všechny chloupky na jeho lidském těle a on vyběhl z pavlačového domu madam Chevalier ulidí _Rue de Bourgogne_ až na _Rue Saint Domonique_. Střílelo se, znovu.

V parčíku na _square Samuel-Rousseau_ už bylo jasné, že nepůjde jen o dozvuky odporu, ale že jde o opravdovou bitvu.

_Mělo to skončit, mělo to skončit_ , říkal si a pátral očima mezi ozbrojenci, ať už jakékoliv příslušnosti, po známé postavě.

Azirafal stál před sochou Césara Franka, na kterou shlíží anděl, a bylo by to poetické ne jen z hlediska toho hudebního skladatele a varhaníka, ale zejména z hlediska Azirafala a jeho příslušnosti, kdyby to nebylo tak neuvěřitelně… nerozvážné.

Oba už své zázraky přečerpali, Crowley to věděl a Azirafal si to musel uvědomovat rovněž. Nemohl zabránit ničemu, a přesto tam stál, v samém středu konfliktu jako nějaký… anděl.

Crowley věděl, k čemu dojde, ještě než se to stalo, než tomu dokázal zabránit. Azirafal vyšel zpoza sochy, napřáhl ruce a jeden z lidí, jeden z těch lidí, které se snažil ochránit před nimi samými, na něj namířil a vystřelil.

A anděl padl k zemi do změti svých křídel.

Crowley se vyřítil z křižovatky s ulicí _Rue de Martignac_ a smetl je všechny, spojence nespojence, vší svou démonickou silou k zemi, nestaraje se o to, jestli je po nich nebo ne.

A pak klesl k andělovi, jemuž na hrudi začala prosakovat rudá skvrna a krev mu stékala po bělostném peří.

„Ty jeden blázne, ty jeden blázne, co sis myslel,“ šeptal horečně a snažil se zachránit, co se dalo, zatímco se nutil, aby si v hlavě opakoval, že přece o nic nejde, že když bude nejhůř, dostane Azirafal nové tělo a bude to. Tyhle současné tělesné schránky jim stejně oběma vydržely až nepřiměřeně dlouho.

Jenže ono už bylo nejhůř, neboť rána krvácela příliš. Kulka prošla přesně těmi místy, kterými neměla. Byl zázrak, že byl anděl ještě vůbec naživu.

Crowley se divoce rozhlížel a uvažoval, co dělat.

A pak mu pohled padl na velký gotický oblouk přímo před nimi. Byly to dveře do baziliky svaté Klotyldy a byl to katolický kostel, ale pokud to trochu pomůže, pokud ta vysvěcená půda zmírní následky toho hloupého činu a dá jim trochu času, pak…

Zvedl anděla znovu do náruče, jako by nic nevážil, a zatímco ten do jeho hrudníku šeptal něco, co až příliš připomínalo: „Odpusť…“ a „Bolí to…“ rozběhl se s ním tím směrem.

Proč lidé prostě nemohli přestat, když to bylo třeba? Proč si nemohli říct, že už toho všeho bylo dost, že by si měli jít uklidit před vlastním prahem a setřít vlastní prach na okenních římsách? Jenže lidé už byli takoví…

Obloha se šedivě zatáhla a začalo pršet. Crowley už měl na jazyku nějakou tu peprnou kletbu na adresu Všemohoucího, ale když zvedl hlavu, když nevěřícně přimhouřil oči a zadíval se do dáli, na místě se zastavil a s Azirafalem to trhlo tak prudce, až anděl zasténal a sbalil se víc do klubíčka v jeho rukách.

„No to už si ze mě děláš prdel!“ zahřímal Crowley do oblak, a když to nepomohlo, když mu bylo jasné, že tohle není nějaký zvrhlý šprým, ale holá skutečnost, překonal těch posledních pár metrů do kostela, protáhl se mezi lavicemi a zastavil se před oltářem, kde anděla opatrně složil na zem, křídla mu urovnal pod zády a sklonil se k němu.

Bylo to nepatřičné – démon v kostele, přímo na svaté půdě – ale nebylo to nemožné. Kdysi se takhle přímo na kázáních bavíval sváděním znuděných hříšníků, když konečně přišel na to, že se mu nic nestane. Jen se musel vyhýbat svěcené vodě, to bylo všechno. Ale jinak? Kde jinde polapit boží ovečky do svých pekelných sítí, než na místě, na kterém On taky neodpovídá, i když byste si řekli, že odtud už na něj máte přímé spojení? Chyba lávky. On s nikým nemluvil, on jen občas nechal svět, aby si dělal, co chtěl…

Sevřel andělovu tvář v jedné z dlaní a druhou ruku mu přiložil na hrudník. Azirafal dýchal ztěžka, víčka se mu třepotala. Crowley se k němu sklonil.

„Azirafale…“

Nic.

„Zira!“

Anděl s námahou oči otevřel, a když viděl Crowleyho tvář, pousmál se a chvějivě sevřel jeho ruku na svém hrudníku.

„Crow-ley, odpusť.“

„Tím se budeme zabývat jindy,“ zamumlal démon. „Dokážeš…“ _už jen chvilku, sakra_ , „jsme v kostele, dokážeš se vyléčit nebo něco udělat?“

Anděl zachrčel a zavrtěl hlavou.

„Zatraceně!“ ulevil si démon. „Dobře, dobře, to nevadí, to nevadí…“ opakoval si a anděl k němu znovu tázavě zvedl oči.

„Asi tu teď bude trochu rušno, anděli, takže se koukej na tomhle světě držet stůj, co stůj, rozumíš?“

Andělovy oči se rozšířily nepochopením. A pak to uslyšeli.

_Ne!_

Crowley ho zprudka objal a jeho křídla se kolem nich rozprostřela jako kokon. Déšť venku sílil a do toho všeho bručivě hlučely motory blížících se letadel. Von Choltitz možná Paříž nezničil, ale Führer, jak vidno, měl jiný názor a dnes v noci se to mělo projevit při posledním náletu.

Když se klenba kostela zřítila přímo na oltář, Crowley vložil andělovi na ústa polibek a naposledy do něj vdechl život. Oddálit nevyhnutelné na pár minut bylo možné, udržet je naživu přes tuto noc už ne. Když mu nakonec křídla zpřelámal mohutný trám a jeho tělo pod tou tíhou pokleslo, přestal Crowley na tomto světě lpět a vzdal se ho, protože v tu chvíli anděl vydechl naposledy.

V noci z 25. na 26. srpna 1944 došlo k poslednímu bombardování Paříže, během kterého zahynulo padesát lidí a na pět set domů bylo zbořeno.

 

 

ooOoo

 

Než se prach ze zkázy usadil, křídla z obou těl zmizela a do vzduchu se vznesla dvě světýlka, jedno bílé a to druhé rudé. Chvíli kolem sebe kroužila ve spirále, a když dosáhla bývalé kostelní klenby, na okamžik splynula v jedno.

Pak ale to bílé světlo zamířilo přímo vzhůru a to rudé se sneslo k zemi a ještě níž. A ta těla pod troskami se rozpadla na prach, který nakonec odnesl vítr.


	3. III. část

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Všechny ilustrace jsou z mé tvorby.

Čekání ve frontě na nové tělo se neuvěřitelně vleklo, a to, i když všichni podváděli a předbíhali. Crowleymu trvalo dva dny, než se dostal k okýnku, aby vyplil příslušný formulář.

„Jak jste o tělo přišel?“ zeptal se ho pověřený démon nezúčastněně.

„Spadl na mě kostelní trám.“

„Při jaké příležitosti?“

„Během druhé světové války.“

„Co jste tam dělal?“

„Sváděl anděla.“ Nebyla to úplně pravda, ale kdo říká, že se formuláři vyplňují zcela podle skutečnosti, že?

„Chcete si zažádat o nové tělo?“

„Raději bych to staré,“ zamumlal Crowley.

„Zaškrtněte, že ano, a požadavky vepište do poznámky. Vyjádření očekávejte od třiceti dnů do třiceti let. Pozdraven budiž Satan, přeji pekelný den.“

Crowleymu trvalo tři čtvrtě roku, než se zase zhmotnil do lidské podoby, a to i když dostal, přesně, jak Azirafalovi řekl, za svedení anděla plusové body a i když měl pro něj jeho nadřízený slabost a zatahal během správního řízení za pár nitek, několik démonů podplatil a asi čtyřem vyhrožoval svěcenou vodou. Crowley však musel uznat, že se to čekání nakonec vyplatilo a že je sám se sebou nesmírně spokojený, protože to tělo bylo na vlas podobné tomu předchozímu a na něj měl nejednu příjemnou vzpomínku.

V Londýně se objevil 8. května 1945, v den největších oslav od konce první světové války. Ale nechal si ujít srocení lidu na Trafalgarském náměstí, i pohled na Buckinghamský palác, na jehož balkóně šlo zahlédnout současného krále s královnou. Dokonce se ani nezabýval tím, aby mezi lidmi odhalil inkognito se potulující princezny Alžbětu a Margaret, kterým bylo dovoleno účastnit se oslav, aniž by jim na hlavách ležely korunky. Jeho cílem bylo Soho a i tam ho doprovázel jásající dav.

Když zastavil před obchodem, nad jehož vchodem stál nápis A. Z. Fell, trochu se mu nervozitou třásly ruce. Ale on sevřel volant svého bentleye, zhluboka se nadechl a pak rázně vystoupil z auta ven.

Vchodové dveře se pod jeho dotekem sice otevřely, ale vzduch uvnitř budovy těžknul na jazyku, na boty mu dosedal prach a srdce mu sevřela tíživá předtucha.

Azirafal byl pryč.

Ten den celá Evropa oslavovala konec války a Crowley nedokázal nic než truchlit.

Z bytu další měsíc nevytáhl paty.

 

ooOoo

 

V roce 1945 vznikla Organizace spojených národů, ozbrojené konflikty se mezi spolčenými národy staly nelegálními, v Británii zvítězili Labouristé prosazující socialismus a někdy v roce 1947 začala studená válka.

Crowley přecházel ty první roky mezi pošťuchujícím se východním a západním blokem, jak se mu zlíbilo (v Londýně zůstal jen na tak dlouho, aby se podíval na Letní olympijské hry v roce 1948), jednou si zajel i přímo do Sovětského svazu podívat se na matičku Rus, dvakrát zavítal do Ameriky, jednou lodí, podruhé letecky. V žádné z těch zásadních rozmíšek nenalezl dlouhého zalíbení; atomové zbraně vyvíjely strany obě, nebylo co si vyčítat.

Británie byla na vzestupu, život lidí se postupně stabilizoval. Bylo jídlo, bylo bydlení, byla práce. Crowley zakotvil zpět v Londýně a nechal se unášet proudem. Azirafalův obchod zůstával na svém místě. Zavřený a tíživě prázdný.

Následujících pět let Crowley raději prospal a pak si řekl, že si to ještě prodlouží. Rostliny v jeho bytě bujely dál a byly stále stejně krásné.

S nástupem skupin Beatles a Rolling Stones to začalo být znovu zajímavé, ještě to nebyli Queen, ale démon vzal zavděk vším, co se dalo, a budoucnost ještě předvídat neuměl, Londýn se v té době stal městem označovaným jako _Swinging London_.

Život šel dál, Crowley postrádal jiskru. Ne, že by nebyl kreativní jako vždycky, ne, peklo si na jeho aktivitu vlastně nemohlo stěžovat, ne po tom, co jednou prospal celé století a stejně za to dostal pochvalu, ne, to jen, že…

_Chmm._

 

ooOoo

 

Nad ránem 16. dubna 1962 se nad Londýnem opět vznášela jeho pověstná mlha. Stále to byl smog a stále se v něm těžce dýchalo, ale to se mělo za krátko změnit, a tak si to Crowley chtěl ještě užít, než to bude po zavedení všech těch odsiřovačů dočista pryč.

Procházel parkem, který přinášel vzpomínky, až se nakonec zastavil na kamenném mostě, ze kterého chodívali krmit kachny. Ještě tam byly, nebo možná zase, jeden nevěděl, jestli taková kachna ponocovala nebo si brzy ráno přivstala, aby dostala svůj kousek žvance. Jisté bylo, že tam ty kachny byly, plavaly v řece a kolíbaly se na břehu a hnaly se za každým kouskem pečiva, který jim milostivě smetl.

Když doházel, zapřel se lokty o kamenná hrazení a jen je tak pozoroval. A pak odložil klobouk, který si na tu ranní procházku nasadil na hlavu, a rukama si vjel do vlasů. Vypadal, jako by truchlil. Vypadal v tu chvíli, jako by nemohl už dál.

 

 

A přesně tak ho našel Azirafal.

Ve svém vycházkovém obleku a s cylindrem. V sametové vestičce doplněné motýlkem. Zastavil se před ním a stejně jako tehdy Crowley v Paříži zvažoval, co udělá. A stejně jako on zvolil stejně.

Položil mu ruku na rameno a démon se na něj prudce otočil.

A pak se narovnal a několikrát naprázdno polkl.

A přesto to byl stále on. Azirafal, s těmi kudrlinami a modrýma očima a nebeskou aurou a…

„Co ti trvalo tak dlouho, anděli?“ vydechl démon nakonec.

Azirafal se omluvně pousmál. „Archanděl Gabriel mě nechtěl pustit. Tvrdil, že není zdravé, že s tebou trávím tolik času, vlastně mě hned na začátku uvrhl na padesát let do klatby vůči zemi…“

Crowleyho obočí se vyšvihlo až nad obroučky jeho tmavých brýlí. „Já až ho uvidím příště, tak mu řeknu přesně, co…!“

Ale anděl se jen zářivě usmál a sdělil mu: „Už nemusíš, udělal jsem to sám.“

„Cože?“

„No…“ pokračoval samolibě a trochu se při tom zahihňal, „řekl jsem mu to hned po tom, co jsem mu vzal jeho meč a přiložil mu ho k hrdlu.“

„Anděli…“ hlesl Crowley, „nezačal jsi ty tam nějakou zatracenou občanskou válku nebo tak něco, že ne?“

„Ne, ne, ne, kdepak, můj milý,“ zavrtěl anděl hlavou. „Gabriel byl tak překvapený, že si někdo něco takového dovolil, že mi nabídl čaj a sušenky a hned po tom se mě zeptal, jestli bych mu nechtěl dělat zástupce.“

„A ty jsi souhlasil?“

„Řekl jsem ne,“ odpověděl Azirafal. „Je to moc papírování, na nic jiného by mi skoro nezbýval čas a k tomu… musel bych si zařídit kancelář v nebi.“

Crowley na něj dlouhou dobu hleděl jako na zjevení a pak řekl jen: „Pojďme někam do tepla.“

„Ach, ano, samozřejmě,“ řekl chápavě anděl a pak se o krok přiblížil. „Ale nejprve, můj milý, dovol mi tě políbit.“

Crowley lehce sklonil hlavu, a když ji znovu narovnal, jeho brýle byly pryč a jeho pohled odkrýval ty zvláštní oči. „Anděli,“ sdělil mu upřímně, „poslední osmnáct let nemyslím na nic jiného…“

 

 

KONEC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Doslov autorky: Uvedené historické události, které se tváří jako skutečné, jsou skutečné. S jednou výjimkou – netuším, zda při posledním náletu na Paříž přišel k úhoně i nějaký kostel. Pokud ano, nebyla to bazilika svaté Klotyldy.


End file.
